teraguildsfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Gaming
About Divine Gaming Here at Divine Gaming, we play games to have fun. And we play them TOGETHER to have MORE fun. Divine Gaming’s primary goal is to ensure our members have the best experience possible by supporting them in whatever their in game goal is. Due to the small size of TERA’s content, Divine Gaming will have multiple PvP (OW and BG) and PvE content groups, as well as Politics content groups, should they prove possible. We are devoted to providing multiple options for our members to pursue success so that they can enjoy TERA and friendship within Divine Gaming without feeling constrained by harsh requirements or limiting goals that make logging in feel like work. On the other hand, For those players to who plan on putting in serious time to go for server firsts and PvP dominance, rest assured that there is a place for you here amongst the many of our members with similar ambitions. If you’re more time limited, you can still be part of Divine Gaming along with our many more casual members. However, we require that all members be active and contribute. Members benefit when their guild does well, and a guild cannot do well if it is full of dead weight that doesn’t help the guild succeed. Divine Gaming is a group of friends, working together for our common success, not a bunch of individuals with the same name above their heads. Though specific content is yet unannounced, Divine Gaming intends, in addition to member created groups, to have scheduled events for content larger than a single group. Our current plan is to devote between two and three nights a week to such events. Divine Gaming is what we call a benevolent dictatorship. Authority is vested almost exclusively in our leadership, and even moreso in Eruadan, our GM. His decisions are final, and not subject to review. However, you will find that virtually everything we do is thoroughly discussed and critiqued publicly by every level of our membership, a privilege that is extended to even applicants. We won’t hesitate to make what we believe are the best decisions for the guild, regardless of their popularity, but in the end, our goal is the enjoyment of our members, a goal which cannot be achieved without their constant input. Guild Organization #Divine will have three basic levels: 1) leadership, 2) Officers, and 3) Members. There may be multiple levels within each, depending on need. #Though specific members may specialize in certain content, Divine Gaming intends to participate in all aspects of the game. We will be playing on a PvP server, and refusal to participate in major portions of the game (and specifically, guild activities), will obviously be looked upon negatively. #Assuming such a feature is included, there WILL be a guild tax. This tax will be put towards parts of the guild which help all members, such as procurement and maintenance of guild housing, purchase of crafting recipes, and other yet unknown expenses. If there is no such feature, we will implement some other system, but contributions of some kind will be required. Guild halls don’t pay for themselves (we think)! #Divine Gaming has members from many different countries, living all over the world. However, we will be based on a NA server, and our scheduled event times will reflect this. Rules As with any organization of many people, Divine Gaming has a number of rules and policies to keep things running smoothly. Many of these are administrative in nature, and all rules are publicly viewable by any applicant as soon as they have applied. The following are some of our more important and generally applicable rules. #Members may not use cheats or exploits. #Personal attacks on other members are not permitted. Handle issues with another player 1 on 1, in a mature professional way. Seek an officers help if needed but do not personally attack other members. #Backstabbing, looting, stealing from, scamming or otherwise harming other members is not permitted. It all goes back to our core value that we are a team of friends. #Guild hunts, raids, events and other in game activities occur all the time. You are expected to take place in as many of them as possible. We understand people have lives and cannot live within the online world and that is okay. However, if you are online, and we are having a guild event of some sort, you need to be there and participating in it. Actively working against the guild on any mission will result in immediate and permanent removal. #When participating in guild events, members need to behave in a mature, professional, team focused manner. Members give up hours of their time to help the guild succeed in these events, and we expect those participating to see that those hours are not wasted. Self focused, loot focused, immature people will not be tolerated. Drama llamas will be summarily executed. #Failure to contribute to the success of the guild and to maintain an acceptable level of activity will result in your removal. We understand that real life events may prevent someone from maintaining activity or doing their part. Let an officer or leader know that you have an upcoming event, and how long you will be gone. Additionally, we have an “inactive” status for members who are retired from games we play and wish to join us in future games. Simply vanishing off the face of the earth is taken as a sign you have quit the guild and membership is removed. #Anything a member does reflects on the overall guild image and on all fellow members. We expect members to only take actions that reflect positively on the guild image that we maintain. Any issues with guild policies are brought directly to the guild leader. Publicly bashing or complaining about them is not tolerated. Application Requirements #We can’t have the environment we want to have dragging around a bunch of kids. If you aren’t 18, or about to be 18 (we aren’t rule Nazis!), then go look somewhere else. #We aren’t interested in how leet your Epeen is, and we don’t have any method of evaluating it prior to release anyway. Moreover, our goal is to have fun, not create an MMORPG clan of super soldiers. But if you’re so bad that your presence actually makes the guild less fun, you won’t last long once we find out. #While we don’t require you to have a hardcore playstyle, we do have a minimum activity requirement of 20 hours per week. #You must speak English fluently. #You must have Ventrilo. #You must be able to take a joke…lots of jokes. Intentionally hurtful behavior will not be tolerated, but joking and poking fun at each other is the norm. #Members of Divine Gaming cannot be a member of any other guild that play the same game we have a branch in.